In order to relieve the wheels of an automotive vehicle of any transverse stress during a wheel alignment operation, it is a common practice to incorporate a laterally movable slide plate in each of the tracks on which the vehicle is supported during the wheel alignment procedure. When the rear of the vehicle is lifted off the tracks, the wheels will frequently be cambered inwardly of their normal positions. By using the laterally movable slide plates, when the rear wheels are lowered onto the slide plates, the plates move freely to relieve any stress in the wheels so that they return to their normal operating positions.